Non-Entity
by crashandsonic11
Summary: A story based on the videogame plot
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Non-Entity's home

The sun shined into a dusty window upon a tattered bed, then a masked figure slowly rose from the bed throwing the covers to the side - almost off the bed.

He sat there for a moment before slowly rising to his feet and stretched, his bones crackling and a few forcing themselves back into place.

He finally let out a yawn, and walked out the bedroom door without a word. No breakfast, he had no food, he didn't eat food, he didn't need food.

He opened the front door to the outside world, but noticed it was raining, but the rain was ...red?

"Blood Rain.." he muttered, but he was confused. Blood Rain wasn't normal; he wanted to investigate what was going on. He ran towards the Haunted Graveyard for possible answers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Haunted Graveyard

He arrived at the gates of a nearby graveyard, it was supposed to be haunted but that mattered little to Non-Entity.

The gates were open, so Non-Entity walked in with a shrug. As he walked in to look around the gates behind him slammed shut, Non-Entity didn't seem to care.

Rotten hands and decomposing faces crept out of the dirt and each zombie let out a disturbing screech, Non-Entity frowned – he didn't want to get zombie blood on his hands.

As he bashed open their cracked skulls and tore their limbs from their torsos, he knew something was amiss.

After he had executed the last zombie, he heard an unsettling voice from behind him.

" You, What are you doing here?"

Non-Entity turned around and instantly knew who this creature was, "Grave Digger…" Non-Entity spoke.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Victimized Village

Non-Entity had gutted Grave Digger with his own shovel, but now he had to travel to the Victimized Village for answers – he got none from here.

As Non-Entity arrived he could tell just by looking over the horizon that something was wrong, the village WAS Victimized. Despite the name it was meant to be a village of peace and trade of ridiculous prices, the masked vigilante frowned once more.

He knew this wasn't going to be good, not good at all.

As he arrived in the village he saw that all the villagers were just staring at him, but their eyes where blank and empty – literally, their eyeballs were completely white.

"That's not normal…" Non-Entity whispered to himself, then he saw another villager but he was different.

His eyes weren't white, they were … swirly?

Non-Entity approached with slight caution, but the Non-Victim was aware of his presence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Crimson Cliffs

Non-Entity had torn the Non-Victim in half, now he had to make his way to the Crimson Cliffs.

Non-Entity arrived and knew that he had to find something here, first he had to make his way under the cliff – yes under the cliff, from there he found a small cave and made his way inside.

It wasn't long before he was attacked by giant spiders; he threw them aside until he made his way to the 'King' of the giant spiders.

" Archdead…" Non-Entity muttered, the spider mutant stared at him with all 6 of his red beady eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Dark Forest

Non-Entity had stomped Archdead into the ground.

" You're dead now Archdead…"

Non-Entity muttered as he scrapped his shoe and walked away.

He exited the cave and found himself in a forest, the Dark Forest to be exact.

Non-Entity heard screeching but they sounded like monkeys, that's because they were.

Monkeys form all directions surrounded the masked maniac, who looked to see that each monkey had a knife surgically stitched to their tail.

The maniacal monkeys lunged at the slightly unaware Non-Entity, who violently shook them off as they stabbed him repeatedly with their tail knifes.

Non-Entity was pissed off now; he ripped them all to pieces as he continued walking towards his goal.

He was soon interrupted by … a piece of wood?

" Forest Fighter…" Non-Entity muttered as he got up again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Blood Beach

Non-Entity had chopped Forest Fighter into firewood, and he exited the forest and he saw that his foot landed on sand – but there was also blood on it.

Blood Beach, the place where vampires go for the holidays – yes there were vampires on this beach, happy Twilight fans?

Anyway, Non-Entity had dealt with the vampires that were dumb enough to try and take his blood.

Then he saw a different one,

"Vamp Vlad…" Non-Entity frowned, " You die now…"

"Fool, our feasting is none of your concern!" Vlad the 'Vampire king' spoke.

"It is if it's the blood of the innocent…" Non-Entity debated.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Jargon's Ship

After Vlad Vamp had started bleeding out (the irony), Non-Entity made his way further up the beach – he later regretted that when he heard a familiar voice.

"AHOY THERE NON-ENTITY, BRO!"

Non-Entity sighed in annoyance

"Hello Jargon Madjin…"

"WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE?"

"Jargon, you don't need to freakin yell! You're just 5 feet away from me!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. LOL"

"Forget it, I'm going now…" Non-Entity said trying to hide his growing rage, but then another voice stopped him.

"Non-Entity?"

The masked menace stopped and a small smile appeared on his face but it disappeared as he turned around.

"Hello to you too, Ender-Girl…"

"Is he coming with us, Captain?" Said Hangman

" WHAT THE HELL, WHO MADE JARGON CAPTAIN?!" Non-Entity yelled as he got on the ship.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Wraith's Waves

As the team set sail towards their goal, Non-Entity had locked himself in the captain's quarters to try and supress his anger – in case you haven't noticed Non-Entity kinda has anger issues.

His pondering was interrupted by a knock on the door, " Jargon…"

Non-Entity whispered to himself. But it wasn't Jargon, it was Ender-Girl.

"Non-Entity?" She said trying not to sound like she interrupted him on purpose, " Are you ok?"

Non-Entity exhaled " Yes, I'm fine. What is it?"

"We're approaching Wraith's Waves."

Non-Entity unlocked the door and followed Ender-Girl back onto the main deck, "Where the hell is Jargon?"

" SUP!" Said Jargon appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

"Wraith's Waves up ahead, you know what to do…"

"Sure thing Captain-by-raging-debate!"

"I'll ignore that remark…" Muttered Non-Entity with a sigh.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. Ghost Ship Waters

After Jargon had epically guided the ship through the dangerous waves and into calm waters they saw fog in the distance.

"Ghost Ship Waters…" NPC stated to Non-Entity who replied with a nod "Yes, I know."

"Ghost pirates? Isn't that a little unoriginal?" Said Jargon looking at the reader. "Go read another story, this one sucks…"

"Jargon stop breaking the forth wall!" Yelled Lurk, the resurrected ninja lynx was aware that there were indeed Ghost pirates ahead.

"WE DESTROY GHOST PIRATES, YES?" Skullslayer asked Non-Entity, " They are ghosts, Slayer…" Answered Razor.

"Let me at 'em, let me at 'em!" Shouted Voltage, an energetic hedgehog mutant with electrical abilities.

"Guys, let's just take out their Captain…" Sighed Blood Hyde.

"Speak of the devil…" Said Hangman as the Cursed Captain appeared on a nearby Ghost Ship.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Iso Island – Suicidal Sands

After sending the entire Ghost Ship fleet to Davey Jones' locker, the team sailed towards the island known as Iso Island, "LAND HO!" Yelled Jargon.

"We know…" Sighed Salvo.

As they put the anchor in the sand and got off the ship, Hangman spoke up "Welcome to the Suicidal Sands…"

Jargon looked around, "COCOANUTS!"

"Those are skulls, Jargon…" NPC replied calmly as ever.

"Oh…COCOANUTS!"

"Skulls…"

"Aw…"

"Focus you two…" Muttered Non-Entity. "We're looking for clues…" Ender-Girl stated.

Jargon looked around again "COCOANUTS!"

"FREAKIN SKULLS!" Yelled Non-Entity.

"Bowling after this?" Asked Voltage.

Everyone just stopped.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. Iso Island – Gate

As the team continued they came across an encampment, but it was surrounded with a wall – there was however a gate.

"Open the gate…" Said Non-Entity

"OK." Jargon answered with enthusiasm.

"Wait…" NPC interrupted.

"What is it, NPC?" Questioned Hangman.

"Beyond this gate is the village of the Natives…" Responded NPC.

"Natives? Cool let's go meet 'em." Voltage said walking towards the gate only to be stopped by Hangman.

"Let me finish…" Continued NPC. "They're Cannibalistic Natives…"

"Cannib-al-lis-tic? What's that again?" Enquired Jargon with confusion.

"They'll eat you, duh…" Ender-Girl stated with annoyance.

"They cannot eat me…" Jargon said with confidence.

"Why is that?" Inquired Hangman.

"Because I'm too chewy and disfigured…" Replied Jargon.

"We enter anyway…" Non-Entity muttered as he frowned once more.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. Iso Island – Native Village

Opening the gate seemed too easy, but now hundreds of cannibalistic natives were staring at them as they entered.

They whispered among themselves in some foreign language, "What the hell are they saying?" Non-Entity asked.

"I speak Cannibal, I'll decipher their extraneous dialectal." Said Jargon with confidence.

Everyone stared at Jargon, "Ok, what the hell did Jargon just say?" Joked Voltage.

But then they were interrupted by the Village Chief, who fortunately spoke a little English. "Who dares interrupt our feast, oh wait it is the feast that interrupts us…" He spoke with a chuckle.

"Non-Entity, we'll deal with the Natives. You take out the chief…" NPC told Non-Entity.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. Iso Island – Canopy Caves

After forcing the cannibals to convert to grass instead of eating them, the team exited the village and found the Canopy Caves.

"CAVES?! PLEASE NO CAVEMEN!" Jargon yelled out.

"There are no cavemen, Jargon…" Replied Hangman as they entered.

"There are cavemen in here…" Said Razor, who had just checked with telepathy.

"What are they thinking, Razor?" Asked NPC. But Jargon interrupted with enthusiasm, "What number am I thinking of Razor?"

Razor didn't even turn around as he answered, "Q."

"You're good…" Jargon said with suspicion.

"Focus…" Blood Hyde took the words right out of Non-Entity's mouth, which didn't surprise anyone as they were all thinking it – Even Jargon was thinking that he should really focus on the task at hand.

Then they saw a light up ahead, "We're very close…" Muttered Non-Entity.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. Iso Island – Void

The light came from a portal hidden deep within the Canopy Caves, the team continued to stare at the vortex.

"Whatever came from this portal is the one responsible for the apocalyptic series of events as of late…" Explained NPC.

"Thank you for the commentary, NPC…" Stated Salvo. "Whatever opened this portal in the first place has to be quite powerful…"

"Well, so am I…" Muttered Non-Entity as he walked towards the rip in time and space.

"Wait, we don't know where that leads." Lurk interrupted the black-suited badass (Non-Entity).

"I know what's in there…" Explained Non-Entity, turning his head slightly.

"What's in there?" Asked Voltage.

"Hell…" Then Non-Entity entered the portal, and the rest of the team followed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. Hell's Highway

Each team member appeared in what seemed to be Hell, "Whoa, I'm dizzy. Can we do that again?" Asked Jargon with his usual enthusiasm.

"Later, we have bigger fish to fry…" Said Hangman.

"That will be easy to do here, I shoulda left my super-coolant in my suit…" Said Salvo trying to activate the fan system in his hi-tech suit.

With a small chuckle from everyone about Salvo's epic joke they continued their journey to stop the one responsible for the apocalypse.

"Non-Entity?" The voice came from his friend Ender-Girl, "Are you ok?"

"Of course I am." He answered almost truthfully, but his teleporting mutant acquaintance knew better.

"Are you sure?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"We'll talk about this later…" Replied Non-Entity, sounding as nice as he could.

"Ok, but you said that 3 years ago…" Joked Ender-Girl.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16. Zone Zero

As the team arrived they saw a trench surrounding a small village, "What dat?" Asked Jargon.

But before anyone could answer Jargon's rhetorical question, they were interrupted by the realms 'creator'.

"STOP INFIDELS, WHY ARE YOU HERE!"

"Show yourself!" Replied Non-Entity

"I am Z3RO, the master of Zone Zero and soon the master of all that exists!"

"Do explain, egotistical-entity." Joked Razor.

"I'm not egotistical, I'm just really powerful…" Replied Z3RO slightly annoyed, "I will open portals all over the multiverse and conquer each one by one."

"Yeah, he's not egotistical at all…" Said Jargon looking at the reader.

"Don't break the 4th wall…" Relied Z3RO, " That annoys me greatly…"

"LET'S BEAT EM UP!" Yelled Skullslayer

"That would be fun." Mr. Trench Replied.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17. Z3RO

It was an intense battle but Z3RO was overwhelmed and soon overpowered, Z3RO collapsed to a kneel.

"How did you pathetic delinquents defeat me?!"

"It's very simple, Z3RO… YOU are pathetic." Relied Non-Entity.

"WHAT?! I'm more powerful than you can imagine!" Z3RO quarreled.

"I didn't say you weren't powerful, I'm merely saying that your way of using the power is pathetic…" Non-Entity countered.

"The humans have blinded you, cretin…" Z3RO muttered, his blood dripping freely from his wounds.

"No, the humans have created us."

"…"

"Now I know why they did, I have to kill you Z3RO… They didn't create you to do this."

"I wasn't created by the humans…" Z3RO muttered, as he stood up. "None of us were…"

Non-Entity shook his head, "You fail to see what's going on in the world around you Z3RO, maybe that's why you constructed the portal to return."

"…"

"Am I correct, Z3RO?" Non-Entity questioned, frowning.

Meanwhile the rest of the team were just listening and Jargon was drinking a can of Coke and eating Popcorn, "This is the best part of the story, the ending!" Jargon stated to the reader.

Everyone turns around towards Jargon and yells: "DON'T BREAK THE 4TH WALL, JARGON!"

"Sorry, it's fun..."

"Am I correct, Z3RO?" Non-Entity repeated the question.

"What are you going to do now, infidel?" Z3RO ignored the question.

"Kill you." Non-Entity replied, "I'm taking over Zone Zero.

"You fool, you'll become just as egotistical as me." Z3RO smirked.

"No…" Non-Entity muttered, "I only have one ego… I'M NON-ENTITY!"

"So, you think not existing will ease the egotistical struggle over you?" Z3RO questioned.

"If that's what it takes…" Non-Entity muttered with a frown.

"…You're a fool, Non-Entity…"

"No, you are."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"FREAKIN DEAD FOR THAT!"

…..


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18. "I'll be back…"

With Z3RO dead and assimilated by Non-Entity, the berserker-in-black was now destined to stay and protect Zone Zero and the other worlds by turning this realm into a prison.

"We have to leave, the portal is closing…" Said NPC.

The team started running back towards the portal, but Ender-Girl stopped when she realized that Non-Entity wasn't with them. "What is it?" She asked him, as the rest of the team stopped too.

"I have to stay, I have no choice…" Non-Entity said trying to look away from his close friend, Ender-Girl.

"What?"

"I'm sorry…"

"How long will it take for you to return to me…I mean us…" Ender-Girl tried to correct her mistake, but maybe it wasn't as she was caught off guard and hugged by Non-Entity who replied: "I'll be back…"

Ender-Girl hugged back, that was good enough for her.

END, OR IS IT?


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19. Wait what, Chapter 19?

Don't worry there really isn't another chapter; this is just to thank you for reading my pathetic story.


End file.
